The present invention relates to a combine harvester comprising a chopping mechanism and a spreading mechanism which is disposed downstream thereof.
Document DE 197 50 393 A1 makes known a mechanical drive for a chaff spreader, which is disposed downstream of a cleaning mechanism and comprises two or more fan units that are mechanically driven. To this end, a V-belt pulley is disposed on a shaft in a freely rotatable manner that is connectable in a non-positive manner to the V-belt pulley by a clutch. The V-belt pulley is driven via a drive train of the combine harvester, although this is not specified in greater detail. A universal drive shaft is connected to the shaft. The universal drive shaft transfers an introduced torque to a drive shaft of a bevel gear assembly. A V-belt pulley that drives the other fan units via a V-belt is mounted on the output shaft of the bevel gear assembly, which drives one of the fan units. This form of the drive for a spreading mechanism is characterized by high complexity.